


Tease

by torino10154



Series: Million Words Collection [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for pauraque who asked for Angelina/Ginny, tease.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Ginny Weasley
Series: Million Words Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for pauraque who asked for Angelina/Ginny, tease.

With a blindfold over her eyes and her hands secured to the headboard above her head, Ginny waited, ears straining, trying to determine what Angelina had in store. 

There was a brief hiss and then the scent of something burning. Before she'd put the pieces together, the side of the bed dipped and Ginny flinched as what must have been hot candle wax dripped onto her stomach.

She arched and writhed as Angelina left a hot trail from her navel, between and around her breasts before travelling downward again to the tops of her legs. 

Ginny spread her legs, aching to be touched, but Angelina's fingers only brushed her inner thighs but not stopping to relieve her need.

Not yet.


End file.
